


War Time Doubt

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes in war, you have to lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	War Time Doubt

Hestia’s whispered conversation with Remus ended at the sound of footsteps. “It was nice seeing you again, Remus,” she said more loudly.

Remus smiled and took his leave. Hestia smiled up at John as he put a possessive arm around her waist. “What did he want?” the Auror asked darkly.

“I just ran into him. Our mothers were friends, remember? We grew up together.”

He looked down into the honest, rosy-cheeked face of his girlfriend. “Of course,” he sighed, relaxing. Sometimes he didn’t know who to trust.

Hestia tucked away the guilt she felt; Hector would never understand Order business.


End file.
